narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanbei Kuroda
| status =Alive | birthdate =May 17 | age =623 | gender =Male | height =6'0" | weight =200 lbs | blood type =Mystic Blood | hometown = Ikigakure | homecountry =Land of Yin | livingcountry =Land of Yin | affiliation = Ikigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kage of Shinjugakure | previous occupation =Assistant to Yakedo | team = | previous team = | partner =Yakedo Itonami | previous partner = | family = Yakedo Itonami (Adoptive Brother) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Ex-Assistant, Mystic, Kage | reg =KON-011 | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden =Orb Arts | unique =-Absorbs Chakra -Able to creat weapons from nothingness -Has an IQ of 224 | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Yin-Yang Release: God of Light Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit Creation of All Things Orb Art: Devastation of All Things TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = Devil's Barricade | tools = }} Classified as an extraordinary genius, is a being from a different dimension, and is classified as a Mystic Being. As the adoptive brother of the First Ikikage, Kanbei is a highly respected individual in Ikigakure, and has despite all of his protests, Kanbei is a highly powerful individual. His mystic blood is a highly sought after form of DNA, which Yakedo protects due to its potency, and without that blood, Kanbei would be severely incarcerated. Kanbei is the soul user of the Devil's Barricade, an orb of mystic potency. His usage of the orb earned him the epithet of . The orb has allowed him to take down countless enemies, and the Barricade is surprisingly classified as a form of , able to seal almost anything within itself, and be eventually be summoned from the Barricade and used as his own. His skill did not go unnoticed, and eventually Kanbei formed him own village known as Shinjugakure, the Mystic Hidden Village. The nations population and military would be regarded as the best of the best, and the village is located somewhere within the Land of Yin, its definite location currently being unknown. Kanbei's classic summon is a being known as the Heavenly Peacock, and is a creature of complete of utter madness. Kanbei is able to summon the creature from within the Devil's Barricade, and is most likely one of the most powerful summons known to mankind. ---- ---- Background Born in the fabled and mystic Kuroda family, Kanbei was expected of great things from a highly young age. Expectations such as mastering the family's Orb Arts Hiden, and understanding the concept of Yin-Yang were the surface of the countless expectations. Interestingly enough, Kanbei shattered these expectations when he was merely four-years-old, his unimaginable IQ beginning to show. Kanbei was able to create these 'Orbs' at the same age, the family expectations beginning to rise in demeanor as Kanebi's skill level increased. Kanbei's genius was regarded as a form of White Magic, essentially meaning it was a gift from the gods above. Kanbei was always regarded as a prodigy, and from a young age, had appointments with others, as many wanted to gain his blessings. Kanbei was essentially treated as a God of sorts, and was practically worshipped from a highly young age. As life would have it, Kanbei's seemingly perfect life took a turn for the worst, and Kanbei was forced to suffer through true torture. A young Kanbei would be forced to kill his own family. Appearance Personality Quotes Trivia